Shukaku
}} | image name = Shakuku.jpg | image size = | image caption = | image = | float = right | ref = }} | english = }} The is a tanuki and a Tailed Beast, sealed within Gaara of Sunagakure. Background Shukaku was once said to be the corrupted spirit of a Sand priest that turned into a demon, but it is actually one of the Tailed Beasts. It was originally sealed inside a tea kettle, and then placed inside its first jinchūriki. When Karura, the wife of Fourth Kazekage, became pregnant, her husband ordered Chiyo to seal Shukaku inside an unborn Gaara, but only after being removed from the second host. Karura died as a sacrifice for the sealing process, and cursed all the people of Sunagakure, including her husband, for what they had done. Personality Shukaku is intelligent, but also incoherent, giving it the demeanour of a drunkard, which fits well with the typical depictions of tanuki in Japanese folklore. Shukaku itself can translate to "drunk" in Japanese. Like other Tailed Beasts, its innate rage and bloodlust influence its behaviour, and it relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight. Gaara knows how to control it sometimes, but most of the time it simply forces him to let it out. Part I During the Invasion of Konoha, Gaara transformed into his full Shukaku form during his fight with Naruto Uzumaki, who later summoned Gamabunta. When Gaara exposed himself on top of Shukaku's head and used the Feigning Sleep Technique, Shukaku took full control of its body (Gamakichi proclaimed that its voice was "kinda funky") and battled them. Shukaku's power was too much for Gamabunta to handle, resulting in Naruto using the Combination Transformation to take fthe orm of the Demon Fox, which allowed Gamabunta to grab Shukaku in order for Naruto to punch Gaara in order to wake him up, which suppressed Shukaku's power. Part II During Gaara's time as the Fifth Kazekage, Deidara and Sasori from the organisation Akatsuki were assigned to capture Shukaku. After Deidara defeated Gaara in combat and took him to Akatsuki's lair in the Land of Rivers, Shukaku was forcefully extracted from Gaara, thus killing him. Gaara was resurrected through a combination of Chiyo's life-transferring technique and Naruto's chakra. Gaara's ability to control sand still appears to be intact, though to what degree remains unclear. Activity inside Gaara As Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara has the ability to move and levitate sand at will. In addition, Shukaku protects him at all times with the Shield of Sand, regardless of his will (even self-inflicted injuries are prevented by the sand). He also suffers from lifelong insomnia, a side-effect of being Shukaku's host. Whenever he fell asleep, Shukaku would eat away his personality, turning him into a monster. When angry or in a state of bloodlust, Gaara can use the sand in his gourd to take on the form of a miniature Shukaku, or even create a giant copy of Shukaku's body. It is only when Gaara begins to take on Shukaku's form that he is allowed access to its wind element, such as Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet. Gaara can even allow Shukaku to take on the full Shukaku form by going asleep, but is left vulnerable, as his sleeping body is left unprotected on Shukaku's head. Influence is the Japanese name for the raccoon dog (Shukaku, however, is a ). The tanuki has been renowned for its mischievous nature and abilities to shape-shift and bring good fortune. Shukaku has ties to several tanuki archetypes. One is the Bunbuku Chagama tale, where a tanuki sealed inside a tea kettle is then placed inside its first host. In the series, Shukaku was reported to have been sealed within a tea kettle. Some tales state of a shrine priest being a tanuki in disguise, which ties into how, early in the series, Shukaku was reportedly a corrupted Sand priest. Trivia * Since Gaara was infused with Shukaku prior to his birth, it would seem that the jinchūriki's abilities melded with Gaara's own; however, it's unclear if Gaara's control of sand and the wind element is a result of his own chakra or Shukaku's. * Shukaku is the only known tailed beast with an actual name. See also * Gaara Jinchūriki Forms he:הדביבון בעל הזנב האחד